It's Never Over It Just Gets Bigger
by PocketSevens
Summary: No matter how old they got...no matter where they went...there was one tradition in the Castle household that will never end. He told her "This isn't over", and he was right...it just gets bigger. Set after "Significant Others" but based on the ending of "Undead Again".


**A/N – Man, I miss writing fanfic. I've been meaning to write this for a while after watching "Undead Again" after Castle decried, "This isn't over!" So, this little one-shot popped into my head and the plot bunny had to be obeyed. This fic takes place after "Significant Others".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Castle. They belong to Mr. Marlowe, Beacon Pictures and ABC Studios. **

* * *

Heart pounding.

Sweat pouring down his face.

He dove and took cover.

This wasn't over…these battles will _never_ be over, but Richard Castle wasn't one to run away from a gunfight. He was going to hunt his target if it was the last thing he did.

But he couldn't risk getting shot again.

He had 900 points, but so did Alexis.

Now, hiding behind his couch, he hunted his prey. As long as he got one more hit, and he would retain the championship.

That morning, Alexis, home from Columbia for the summer, came down for breakfast. Richard Castle looked up from his skillet of eggs. "Hey, pumpkin. How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks," she replied, walking up and receiving a hug and kiss from her Dad.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

She shrugged as she took a seat at the kitchen counter. "Oh, I don't know. What are you doing? Getting together with Beckett?"

He shook his head. "Assuming all remains quiet in the fair city, she's doing some paperwork, so she suggested I stay home…which is really good because doing paperwork is about as exciting as watching paint dry."

"I know," came a snorted reply, remembering doing paperwork with Lanie during her time with the ME. "So, will she stop by later?"

"Perhaps. Maybe we could do dinner or…"

He stopped as he saw an evil grin form across her face. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well," she slowly began. "I was thinking of a rematch…if you're up for it."

That caught his attention. "Oh, really?"

He then slipped into his "evil villain" voice. "Do you think you have what it takes? Or are you prepared to be humiliated again?"

"Ah, you doth underestimate your opponent," Alexis replied in the same kind of voice. "I intend to dethrone the reigning king and take his crown!"

He chuckled and replied in a very poor Elvis impression: "That's the _King_, _thank you very much_."

However, their fun was interrupted by Castle's phone ringing. They saw the caller id: Kate.

Her calling could only mean one thing: a new case.

Sighing, he looked at his daughter apologetically. She smiled and patted his hand. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm not going far. We'll catch up when you get home, ok?"

Richard smiled as he walked around the counter and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Thanks, pumpkin. You're the best."

And then he answered the phone. "Yes, my dear detective…"

When it was all over and the killer was arrested, he called Alexis to tell him he was coming home. It was mid-afternoon when he opened the door to his loft. "Alexis? You home?"

His question died as he saw his vest and gun – both glowing blue – sitting on the living room table.

Oh.

OH!

He could hear her giggling somewhere in the loft.

And now, he realized, it was _on!_

"AHA!" he cried, after donning his vest. "PREPARE TO MEET THY DOOM!"

She replied by scoring the first hit. _So not amused,_ he thought.

After some great hits back and forth, it was now tied – 900 points apiece.

As he sat behind the couch, he chuckled at this silly game they played – this tradition they had. He had told Kate about this "tradition" they held over coffee one day. She found it amusing as he recalled when they first started playing. It was so much fun to play when Alexis was five - she'd be running around the house and shooting like crazy, laughing her head off as she chased Rick. He'd let her win back then – it was worth it to see the smile on her face.

Especially after Meredith left.

As Alexis got older, the games, and the rivalry, got more intense. Of course, the last time they battled, she surprised him by literally "falling from the sky". Of course, he got her back with that zombie costume.

_The look on her face was_ _priceless_, he mused.

He shook himself from his thoughts. He needed to focus. The title was on the line.

Movement out of his right eye, and a flash of red hair.

Alexis.

She's trying to maneuver him towards the mirrors for a "rebound" shot of her own.

_So_ _not going to happen_.

He swung around to the front of the couch when he heard the laser shots. No hit. Good.

He fired back. No hit. Damn.

Rolling towards his bedroom door, he made his way around the other couch and towards the kitchen.

She'd cornered herself in their dining room. _Silly girl…she was definitely trapped_.

Like a panther, Richard Castle slowly made his way through the kitchen to get a closer shot. She'd be expecting him to pop up there, so he devised a plan. Grabbing a bottle cap from the garbage, he threw it across the room. Even if the distraction didn't work, it may be enough to take her attention away.

Silently counting to three, he threw the bottle cap across the apartment. It landed with a "clack" on the other side.

He jumped up and fired.

She wasn't there.

Sudden movement to his left by the front door. Alexis had jumped up laughing and firing. DUCK!

No hit. Good.

He made his way back towards his office.

"Surrender! You are beaten!" he heard her shout in her "evil villain" voice.

"Never!" he replied in kind. God, he loved these times.

Moving past his office, he slowly stalked her prey.

Silently…

Stealthily…

And then he saw her. She was close range and she didn't see him. Perfect!

He slowly stood up, readying himself to fire.

Careful…

Slowly…

Suddenly, there was a sound of a laser shot. He jumped in surprise as his blue vest lit up red.

_But Alexis' gun isn't red…_

He jumped again as he heard another shot and his vest lit up green. Alexis jumped up and down from her hiding spot. "YES! I WIN! ONE THOUSAND POINTS! THE KING IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Richard, completely dumbfounded, couldn't understand. "I don't get it. What happened?"

Alexis once again slipped into her "evil villain" persona. "Oh, you were unaware of my trap and you fell right into it."

"What trap?" Richard began, until he saw her.

Out stepped Kate wearing a glowing red vest and holding a laser blaster in her hand.

"Kate?"

Blowing the top of her gun, she smiled. "Hello, Castle."

Alexis bounced across the floor and high fived the detective.

"But how?"

"Simple," Kate replied with a wry smile. "Alexis called me this morning to tell me her plan, and I snuck in when you weren't looking."

Castle was not amused. He narrowed his eyes. "You will pay dearly for your treachery."

Kate laughed at his reply. "What's a matter, Castle. Can't handle a little healthy competition?"

He pondered her question for a moment, before he nodded. "You know what? You're right."

And with that, he shot them both and quickly ran to the other side of the loft.

"Two hundred points for me!"

The two women stared in disbelief. Alexis turned to the detective. "Did he just…"

"Yeah. How childish can you be?"

They stood for a moment wondering what to do next.

"You go left, I'll go right?"

"Deal!"

And with that, the two women split up to find him.

Alexis smiled – her Dad was right.

It wasn't over.

It's never over.

It just gets bigger.


End file.
